


Sangre y gloria

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blood, Cock Tease, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "Es todo lengua, dientes y sangre".
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 6





	Sangre y gloria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni k ni sus personajes me pertenecen
> 
> Advertencia: AU Hogwarts. Ambientado en 1987 (seis años después de la primera caída de Voldemort) Están en sexto curso. Relacionado con mi anterior fic Hilo

* * *

La victoria sabe a sangre y gloria. Les estalla en el pecho, reverbera hasta el último de sus huesos. Es una explosión que hace temblar todo el estadio, el castillo, Escocia entera y jamás ningún hechizo logrará igualar. Los Gryffindor ni esperan a descender de las escobas para celebrar. La voz del comentarista es eclipsada por sus gritos de júbilo y los aullidos atronadores de las gradas. En cuanto sus pies rozan el suelo, Yata se abraza a Kamamoto, choca con Akagi y a Bandou le da tal palmada en la espalda que por poco le tira al césped. Mira extasiado a Kusanagi y a Mikoto, con la sonrisa salvaje en los labios y el sudor todavía corriendo por la frente.

Lo han conseguido, el marcador no miente. Los colores de Griffindor pintan el cielo plagado de nubarrones y todo el estadio se tiñe de rojo y oro. Yata se empapa de todos y cada uno de aquellos valiosos segundos y los atesora para toda la vida. Los cánticos, las sonrisas imborrables de sus compañeros de equipo contrastando con su deplorable estado. Saborea cada momento como si fuera el último, vive el caos en cada partícula de su ser. En ese instante, se siente invencible. Podría volar sin escoba, hacer magia con tan solo pensarlo, sobrevivir a las maldiciones más letales. Vuelve a enganchar a Kamamoto y grita y ríe porque no puede creerse la suerte que tiene de estar vivo en este momento. De haber conocido a esa panda de idiotas, de ser Gryffindor, de ser el golpeador del equipo de quidditch. Mikoto le lanza una sonrisa de medio lado y Yata podría morirse en ese mismo momento, porque ya lo tendría todo.

_No, todo no._

Entre el caos de las celebraciones, ve al equipo de Ravenclaw darse la mano entre ellos y felicitarse por el buen partido que han hecho. Porque por mucho que le joda admitirlo, sí, Ravenclaw ha sido un digno rival. Lo busca entre los uniformes de quidditch azules, en el cielo y en los alrededores del estadio. Entrecierra los ojos cuando le ve salir del campo y perderse por la salida hacia los vestuarios de Ravenclaw. Más tarde, Yata le echará la culpa a la adrenalina que corría furiosa por sus venas, a su facilidad para buscar problemas, a su orgullo henchido. Porque cuando quiere darse cuenta, está soltando la escoba y el bate y corriendo para alcanzarle. Le arden las piernas, el brazo derecho está más agarrotado que nunca y la mejilla le palpita de dolor. Tal vez de aquella bludger que le golpeó sin piedad el lado izquierdo de la cara y le lleno los ojos de sangre.

Pero nada del mundo va a detenerle ahora.

— ¡Saruhiko!

El buscador de Ravenclaw se detiene pero no llega a girarse. Debajo de las gradas los gritos suenan distorsionados y el techo vibra sobre sus cabezas. Aun con todo el ruido, Yata jura que es capaz de escuchar como Saruhiko chasca la lengua. A veces siente que no importa donde estén, que siempre va a lograr escucharle. Una eternidad después, Fushimi se gira y le lanza una de esas sonrisas suyas que son todo veneno y prepotencia. 

—Enhorabuena por el partido, Misa-

No le deja termina. Porque Gryffindor acaba de vencer a Ravenclaw, porque Yata acaba de pasar las horas más intensas de su vida peleando con su mejor amigo en el campo de quidditch y no quiere escucharle más. Sus manos se aferran a la tela del uniforme, le empuja contra la pared más cercana y le rompe la boca de un beso.

Es todo lengua, dientes y sangre. Las gafas de Saruhiko se le clavan en la mejilla herida y un dolor sordo le recorre el rostro, pero no piensa detenerse. El castillo entero podría estar derrumbándose que Yata no dejaría de besarlo aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Se lleva la agresividad del partido con él, los dientes chocan, clava la rodilla entre las piernas de Saruhiko y su cuerpo entero se estremece cuando le escucha gemir contra sus labios. Fushimi entierra los dedos entre el cabello de Misaki cuando corta el beso de golpe y le muerde el cuello. Le clava los dientes, lame los lunares que le recuerdan a las constelaciones que tienen que estudiar en astrología, chupa donde sabe que a Saruhiko le gusta, allí donde la piel es más sensible y es imposible ocultar la marcas.

Se anticipa a Fushimi y vuelve a besarle antes de que se atreva a pasarle la lengua por la oreja, porque como le deje hacerlo, está perdido. Yata se derrite en el calor de su boca, en los quedos gemidos. Cada centímetro de su piel arde y ruge por Saruhiko. Se ahoga en la necesidad de tenerlo entre sus piernas, en su boca, hasta en la lengua. Este beso que les está devorando y apenas les deja respirar es un grito desesperado, un recordatorio vivo de aquel “después del partido voy a follarte” que le espetó Misaki a Saruhiko en uno de esos días en los que no dejaban de ponerse cachondos el uno al otro solo para fastidiar.

Se separan con el pulso a mil por hora y el aliento en la garganta. Los dos son un desastre tembloroso manchado de sangre y vergüenza y deben sostenerse para no caer. A Yata le duelen los labios pero no puede evitar esbozar una jocosa sonrisa cuando ve a Saruhiko sonrojado, la mirada enturbiada de placer detrás de las gafas y la mejilla manchada de su sangre derramada durante el partido. Su rodilla sigue entre las piernas de Saru y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no arrancarle los pantalones y hacérselo allí mismo con la boca. En cambio, se queda a unos milímetros de sus labios, se inclina lo suficiente como para que Fushimi se piense que va a volver a besarle y le susurra:

—Luego.

Donde sea, a la hora que sea, da igual. Solo saben que va a ocurrir. Sus miradas se funden, se escudriñan durante toda una vida. Fushimi se inclina para besarle de nuevo.

Pero Yata le suelta y se aleja de él sin mirar atrás.

Vuelve al campo con la cabeza alta y la respiración todavía agitada. Sus compañeros continúan festejando, la victoria sigue viva en el estadio de quidditch de Hogwarts. Es como si nunca se hubiera marchado, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Misaki está muy lejos de sentirlo así.

**Author's Note:**

> N/a: Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
